


【卡带】爱的狗粮

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 卡卡西的忍犬们说：饿饿，饭饭。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【卡带】爱的狗粮

世上每对相爱的人互表爱意，周围就会多出一碗狗粮。  
卡卡西的八条狗某天闹起来了，它们埋怨主人都当了火影了也不去谈个恋爱，快把它们饿坏了。卡卡西反驳，自己的学生们一对对的，每天做那么多狗粮，你们还吃不饱吗？  
“那是以前，”帕克说：“现在的狗粮哪是狗粮，虚假和石头一样，吃了还不如不吃。”  
“鹿丸家的还行就是有点干，井野家的不错可惜配料是硬凑的，丁次家人吃得大鱼大肉但狗粮也就那样，得亏带点异域风味不然我们看都不会看一眼，除了猪鹿蝶现在哪还有能入口？”  
“鸣人家不行吗？”  
“硬秀的情侣狗粮无味。”  
“小樱家的呢？”  
狗狗互相看了一眼，仿佛心疼主人怎么会问出这么蠢的问题。  
有狗说：“还是终结谷的狗粮好吃。”  
“对，从古至今都是终结谷的狗粮好吃。”  
“四战也香。”  
“四战的狗粮也好吃，越真爱的狗粮越美味，从来没吃过那么棒的狗粮。”  
“佐助回来以后再没有能吃的了。”  
狗狗们抗议：“卡卡西，你不是木叶老大吗？我们要吃狗粮。”  
“我们要吃你的狗粮！”  
卡卡西委屈，这社会变了，你单身连狗都不愿意。  
卡卡西去找大和。  
“糊弄人呢。”狗说。  
卡卡西去找凯。  
“差点意思。”狗说。  
卡卡西去找伊鲁卡。  
“时代的眼泪。”狗还是不满意。  
卡卡西去找大蛇丸……不行他不能这么干。  
他去慰灵碑前找琳，狗等了半天一口也没掉下来。  
“何以至此。”狗都心疼了。  
卡卡西最后回家抱着带土的照片叹气，狗们总算吃上了新鲜的狗粮。  
“多来点，”狗说：“骨灰味儿好吃。”  
“吃多了心里难受，边流泪边想吃。”  
“就不能整点阳间的恩爱给我们尝尝？”  
“还要有肉。”  
卡卡西太难了，你们这些狗是真的狗，还是饿死吧。

END


End file.
